Drei Nächte
by LizCaine
Summary: Wie nur hat sie jemals glauben können, dies sei, was sie will? Jetzt scheint es, als würden die Schatten ihr alles Licht nehmen. Verzweifelt sucht sie nach Licht. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir früher immer die Hungerspiele nachgespielt haben?" - Cato/Clove. One-Shot.


**A/N:** Frohe Ostern! Dieser kurze One-Shot ist als Dank für all diejenigen gedacht, die mir mit ihren Reviews zu _Kaltblütig verloren_ viele schöne Momente beschert haben. Er ist parallel zu _Kaltblütig verloren _entstanden und sollte eigentlich friedlich und süß werden, aber ich befürchte, Cato und Clove sind dafür einfach nicht die richtigen. Nach dieser Einsicht habe ich lange mit mir gerungen, die Geschichte zu posten, aber da ich die drei zusammenhängenden Szenen mittlerweile mag, hoffe ich sehr, dass sie auch euch gefallen werden.

…

**Drei Nächte**

Über die saubere Straße in Distrikt 2 geht eine junge Frau, während sie ihre Tochter an der Hand hält. Das kleine Mädchen ist vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt und obwohl ihre Haare in zwei brave Zöpfe geflochten sind, würde sie im Moment viel lieber über die Straße toben oder im Wald ein neues Versteck bauen und mit ihren Freunden die Hungerspiele nachspielen.

Aber heute muss sie ihre Mutter zu ihrer Freundin begleiten.

Im Haus ist es langweilig. Sie muss auf einem Stuhl sitzen und hat ein Puzzle bekommen, aber Puzzle findet sie blöd und langweilig und deshalb baumelt sie lieber mit den Beinen und schaut, wie weit sie ihren Stuhl wohl kippen kann, ohne, dass er mit ihr hinten überfällt.

„Clove, hört du bitte damit auf? Wenn du fällst, kannst du dir wehtun."

Sie sieht das anders, aber sagt nichts, sondern stützt sich nur mit dem Ellbogen auf den Tisch und seufzt. Wenn sie doch nur wieder nach Hause könnte um mit ihren Freunden zu spielen!

Die ältere der beiden Frauen scheint ein Einsehen mit der Tochter ihrer Freundin zu haben. Sie geht zum Küchenfenster und ruft nach ihrem Sohn, der draußen im Garten ist. „Könntest du vielleicht eine Weile auf Clove aufpassen, mein Schatz? Ihr könnt zusammen draußen spielen."

Der Junge antwortet nicht, aber sogar Clove ist klar, dass er nicht begeistert von der Idee ist. Sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen und mustert ihn. Er ist riesig groß und bestimmt schon fünfzig Jahre alt. Oder zumindest viel älter als sie. Trotzdem folgt sie ihm aus dem Haus, nachdem sie sich ihre Jacke angezogen hat.

Im Garten entdeckt sie, woran der Junge gearbeitet hat: an einem Holzschwert, das schon fast ganz fertig ist. Sie möchte danach greifen, aber der böse Blick des Jungen hält sie davon ab, also nimmt sie sich einen der Holzstöcke, die dort noch liegen.

„Kannst du kämpfen?"

„Kämpfen? Klar. Aber ich bezweifel, dass du das kannst." Seine Stimme hat genau die richtige Mischung zwischen Verachtung und Stolz um zu zeigen, dass er sich für meilenweit überlegen hält.

Umso erstaunter ist er, als ihn am Arm wie aus dem Nichts der Schlag ihres Stockes trifft; nicht fest, aber so zielsicher, dass er selbst zum nächstbesten abgebrochenen Ast greift und zum Gegenschlag übergeht.

Schritt für Schritt und Angriff für Gegenangriff entfernen sich die beiden Kinder von dem Garten in Richtung des angrenzenden Waldes. Cato muss aufpassen, dass er nicht über herumliegende Steine stolpert, denn was dem kleinen Mädchen an Größe fehlt, macht sie durch Schnelligkeit wett. Natürlich ist er ihr haushoch überlegen, aber für einen so kleinen Fratz, der bestimmt vier oder fünf Jahre jünger ist als er, kämpft sie ziemlich gut.

Clove hält ihren Stock immer noch fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, während Cato ihre Schläge pariert. Langsam wird es ihm zu langweilig, doch bevor er zu einem Angriff ansetzen kann um ihr den Stock aus den Händen zu schlagen und das Spiel so zu beenden, entfernt sie sich mehrere Schritte von ihm und noch bevor er realisiert, was sie vorhat, hat sie schon den Stock nach ihm geworfen. Dieser prallt mit einem dumpfen Laut an seiner Brust ab. Perplex fragt er sich, ob er gerade wirklich von einem Dreikäsehoch besiegt worden ist.

„Los, fall um!"

Immer noch zu überrascht, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, starrt er sie an.

„Ich habe dich getroffen und du bist jetzt tot und Tote fallen immer um!"

Er möchte ihr entgegenhalten, was für eine sinnfreie kindliche Logik das ist, aber als sie dann ihren Mund zu einer Schnute verzieht und ihre kleinen Hände in ihre Seiten stemmt, kann er nicht anders und lässt sich rücklings auf den weichen Waldboden fallen. Kaum liegt er da, kommt sie schon mit lautem Siegesgebrüll und in die Hände klatschend angerannt und umrundet ihn dreimal.

„Ich habe die Hungerspiele gewonnen, ich habe die Hungerspiele gewonnen!"

Dann bleibt sie neben ihm stehen und beugt sich über seinen Kopf. „Und jetzt musst du mir helfen, mein Haus im Dorf der Sieger zu bauen."

Und während er sich vom Boden aufrappelt, fragt Cato sich zum wiederholten Male, auf was er sich bloß eingelassen hat. Da Clove aber schon vorgelaufen ist und einigen Abstand auf ihn hat, schüttelt er nur den Kopf und beeilt sich, sie wieder einzuholen.

Als die Sonne einige Zeit später bereits untergegangen ist, suchen die zwei jungen Mütter in der Siedlung nach ihnen. Doch auf der Straße und dem nahe liegenden Feld ist keine Spur von ihnen. Cloves Mutter stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften und schüttelt nur resigniert den Kopf, als sie sich zu ihrer Freundin umdreht.

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie in den Wald gerannt, um dort zu spielen. Clove ist in letzter Zeit ständig da, ganz egal, was ich sage."

Und als die beiden Frauen ihre Kinder schließlich finden, friedlich neben einem selbstgebauten Feuer schlafend, beginnt die erste Nacht.

…

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir damals immer die Hungerspiele nachgespielt haben?"

Cato steht am Fenster des sonst leeren Aufenthaltsraumes und sieht zu Clove herüber, die auf dem Stuhl am Tisch sitzt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen.

„Klar. Und damals habe ich immer gewonnen", antwortet sie in die Stille des Raumes. Wie eine unsichtbare Barriere hängen die unausgesprochen Worte in der Luft, dass es diesmal wohl anders sein wird.

„Ich habe dich immer nur gewinnen lassen." Er versucht, ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

Und sie lächelt, auch wenn es nur gezwungen ist, aber für ihn würde sie immer lächeln. Ihre Antwort klingt trotzdem leise und hohl. „Natürlich."

Für eine Weile herrscht wieder nur Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Natürlich haben beide von ihnen schon immer davon geträumt, an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen und ihren Distrikt vertreten zu können, aber dass sie es wirklich einmal schaffen würden, daran haben sie nicht geglaubt.

Und niemals haben sie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass sie beide zu den gleichen Spielen als Tribute auserkoren werden würden. Sie hätten es tun sollen.

Clove schlingt ihre Arme noch ein wenig fester um ihre Knie. Sie erinnert sich noch zu gut an das Gefühl voll unglaublicher Freude und Stolz, als ihr der Rat am Morgen mitgeteilt hat, dass sie in drei Tagen ins Kapitol reisen und dort an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen dürfe. Endlich kann sie ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zeigen, was wirklich in ihr steckt. Diese Gedanken hallen noch jetzt in ihrem Kopf wider, doch sie erscheinen nur noch beißend ironisch.

Denn der darauffolgende Schock ist gekommen wie ein Stoß ins eiskalte Wasser, als sie ihr verkündet haben, wer als männliches Tribut an ihrer Seite zu den Spielen reisen wird. Wie ein eiskalter Stoß, der sie nun über die Klippen treibt.

Sie blickt unsicher zu Cato herüber. Wird sich an ihrer Freundschaft, an ihrer Beziehung etwas ändern, jetzt, wo feststeht, dass nur einer – wenn überhaupt – jemals nach Hause zurückkehren wird? Versucht er schon jetzt, sich von ihr abzukapseln? Plant er schon jetzt in seinem Kopf einen Weg, sie in der Arena schnell loszuwerden? Sie würde ihn fragen, doch sie fürchtet sich vor seiner Antwort.

Cato hingegen kann die zweifelnden Fragen, die sie plagen, auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Vielleicht, weil er sie schon immer gut lesen konnte, vielleicht aber auch, weil er hart mit sich ringt, sie sich nicht selbst zu stellen. Er wendet sich vom Fenster ab und streckt ihr eine Hand entgegen.

„Komm her, Kleine."

Seine Arme halten sie, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bettet. Es dauert lange, bis ihr Zittern nachlässt und als seine Lippen vorsichtig über ihre streifen ist es zum ersten Mal nicht nur aus Liebe, sondern zum Trost.

„Zwischen uns wird sich nie etwas ändern."

In der Umarmung des anderen durchwachen sie die zweite Nacht.

…

Es ist noch dunkel, aber die Nacht schwindet langsam vom Himmel der Arena. Die ersten Vögel stimmen ihr Lied an und Clove stellt sich vor, dass sie in ihrer eigenen Art die verlorenen Leben dieser Spiele beweinen. Der Gedanke, dass wenigstens die Vögel trauern, hat etwas ungewohnt Beruhigendes an sich. Wie nur hat sie je so naiv sein können?

Sie rollt sich auf ihrer Schlafstätte herum und bleibt nur wenige Zentimeter vor Cato liegen, der direkt neben ihr schläft. Für einige ruhige Augenblicke studiert sie ihn, doch seine Züge zeigen nicht mehr die Ausgeglichenheit von früher auf. Härte und Rücksichtslosigkeit spiegeln sich sogar im Schlaf auf seinem Gesicht wieder und für einen Moment hat Clove das Gefühl, ihn nicht mehr zu kennen, doch dann öffnet er die Augen. Und seine Augen sind dieselben.

„Kannst du auch nicht mehr schlafen?"

Seine Stimme ist noch rau vom Schlaf und da sie nicht sicher ist, sprechen zu können, schüttelt sie nur den Kopf. Schon bald wird sie wohl auf ewig schlafen. Der Gedanke kriecht unaufhaltsam in sie, kühlt sie aus, macht sie schwindelig. Wie nur hat sie jemals glauben können, dies sei, was sie will? Jetzt scheint es, als würden die Schatten ihr alles Licht nehmen.

Verzweifelt sucht sie nach Licht.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir früher immer die Hungerspiele nachgespielt haben?"

„Ja", er lacht, doch es ist ein zynisches Lachen. Ein hoffnungsloses, würden manche sagen. „Ich schätze, wir hatten am Ende ein recht ausgewogenes Ergebnis." Dass das Ergebnis an diesem Ende nicht ausgewogen sein wird, ist ihnen beiden klar.

„ Aber das erste Mal habe ich dich besiegt." Die Erinnerung an sorglose Tage lässt Clove für eine kurze Zeit vergessen, wo sie ist.

„Besiegt? Ich habe dich höchstens gewinnen lassen!"

„Gewinnen lassen? Von wegen! Du hattest so eine miese Deckung, deshalb habe ich gewonnen!"

„Wenn's nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich dich schon nach der ersten Minute fertig gemacht, aber dann hätte es ja keinen Spaß gemacht."

„Als ob du aus Spaß jemals jemand anderen gewinnen lassen würdest." Sie sagt es mit einem entrüsteten Lächeln.

„Aus Spaß vermutlich nicht." Er sieht sie an und für einen Moment ist ihr, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann ist der Moment vorbei und er steht auf. „Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich etwas Essbares auftreiben kann. Warte am besten hier."

Er geht einige Schritte über das taufrische Gras, doch bleibt stehen, als sie nach ihm ruft.

„Cato, würdest du etwas anders machen, wenn du könntest?"

Er sieht sie an und die Dämmerung spiegelt sich in seinen Augen, die ihren Blick halten. Er sieht sie vor seinem inneren Auge, den viel zu großen Stock umklammernd, mit großen Augen vor dem Trainingszentrum stehend, Jahre danach, tanzend und lachend an ihrem Geburtstag und später, wie sie nach einer langen Nacht die Augen aufschlägt und ihn verschlafen anlächelt, als gäbe es niemand anderen.

„Nein, nichts."

Und als schließlich die trübe Sonne den Wald erhellt, endet die dritte Nacht.


End file.
